fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Animated!/Cast
The full cast of characters featured in Fantendo Animated! Main Cast Unten Unten is a naive yet intelligent young Beorn who hails from the now-destroyed planet of Zeon. He is one of the youngest members of the team (if not THE youngest) but still feels he is capable of anything when he puts his mind to it, which is why he was chosen as the leader of the team. Mika Sho Mika Sho is a free spirit, willing to do anything as long as it gets the job done. She is always willing to take risks and doesn't usually go by any plan unless it's under a VERY extreme circumstance. Whether she is aware that Umbra has a crush on her is still unknown. Fandro Fandro is the shameless joker of the group, always making wisecracks and pulling pranks. However, when he is ready to get serious, (which he rarely is,) he can whip out his laser gun to take out some baddies. Or, you know, he could just use it for fun. Squav Squav is a laid-back, yet somewhat clumsy Squavocado, and is the leader of the clan. He likes to play video games, and can control light. He sometimes tries to come up with a plan to fight the villains, but since he isn't the best leader, they usually end up failing. (That or the others' silly antics prevent him from carrying out the plan.) He usually tags along to Fandro's schemes, mostly because he has nothing else better to do. Umbra A cunning, quick-witted fighter who won't back down from any fight. He uses light and darkness powers and uses thr legendary Scythe of Shadows in battle. He also has a crush on Mika, and tries to impress her whenever he can. Data Data is a tech wiz who can transform his cyborg arm into various weapons. He is sarcastic, but still knows when to get serious and can be very violent towards his enemies. Starla Starla is a young girl who just so happens to be the princess of the Starlets. She is a cheery and caring girl who can control the cosmos. She likes doing good in the world, but also wants to have a normal life. Supporting Cast Ninjon A young ninja who likes hanging out with his friends. He is kind and friendly to his teammates and other heroes, but becomes enraged when his friends come in the way of harm. He is a quick fighter and wields a golden sword. Scratch Kat A wise cracking Kat who enjoys pulling pranks and playing video games. He uses cartoon physics in battle, and he LOOOVES marshmallows. Ella Metals Ella Metals is an intelligent and level-headed girl who is friends with Unten. She controls Metal (hence her name) and usually helps the team out when they are in need. Tada Data's younger brother. He likes to help his brother whenever he can, but he tends to get in the way. A lot. Hugo Hugo is a strong boy who kinda lacks brains, but he is probably one of the team's strongest allies. However, he usually uses his strength in mindless dilly-dallying with Fandro and Squav. Category:Subpages